Amor a Distancia
by Ylem H Dzz
Summary: Sasuke & Sakura son almas gemelas pero separadas por una cruda realidad: La distancia Por esa razón deciden esperar hasta que la vida al fin los pueda juntar.


**Este song-fic es creado por mi, con una letra modificada de la canción "I can't wait forever" de simple plan y tiene una dedicación especial, pero no puedo dar nombres así que diré que la dedición es para thekiller_zk seguramente tu sabrás el significado de este song-fic, espero que te guste mucho y a todos. Perdón por tardarme y No te preocupes! Ya me dormiré chaparro u3u Me encantaría que lo leyeras escuchando la canción.**

**¡Espero sea de su agrado!**

"Sakura Haruno está escribiendo…"

solo espera, acomodo la cámara Sasuke-kun.

Respondió y suspire. Me sentía nervioso, solo tenía que darle clic en "aceptar" a la video llamada, respire profundo tomando una bocanada grande de aire para después liberarla junto con mis nervios.

Sakura, la chica tierna que conozco solo por facebook hace más de un año es la que ahora no dejo de pensar, siempre está en mis pensamientos, cada mensaje suyo lo tengo tan guardado en mi mente, ¿Sera posible amar a través de una pantalla?. Pero ahora daremos el siguiente paso ¿Cuál es ese? Vernos en video llamada por primera vez.

No pude evitar mirarme al espejo para ver mi apariencia, cabello negro ligeramente desordenado, mis ojos de un color negro profundo y debajo de ellos unas grandes ojeras por motiva de ella, de la chica que me ha robado el aliento por así decirlo. Tantas platicas en las madrugadas para terminar dormido al lado del celular. Es ridículo, Soy sasuke ¿Por qué Sakura me pone así? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué solo ella? Tsk.

_¡A la mierda Sasuke! ¡Solo acéptala! _

Dije o más bien grite para mis adentros, en unos segundos mi pantalla estaba adornada por la cara más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, un fino y delicado cabello rosa pálido sujetado en una coleta, los ojos que tanto me han hipnotizado, ese color raro en sus ojos que nadie más tiene y que me hace ver el universo. Ella es sencillamente hermosa…

_Te ves tan hermosa hoy__  
__Cuando te veo por ahí__  
__es difícil para mí estar lejos_

Comenzamos a hablar y solo tu sonreías en todo momento, esa sonrisa me hace sentir una paz en mi pecho pero… ¿Porque Sakura? Porque eres tan perfecta para mí y aun así, estas tan lejos, desearían poder abrazarte, estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte que en este año no hago otra cosa más que amarte en secreto, Sakura eres la perfección en la distancia equivocada.

_Así que trato de encontrar las__  
__palabras que yo pueda decir__  
__Sé que la distancia no importa,__  
__pero te siento tan lejos_

Sasuke-kun ¿Te molesto? Di algo... –dijiste al verme tan distante o eso piensas tú.

Sakura..Si supieras que al verte ahora así, me congelas completamente, que por dentro me estoy muriendo de unos incontrolables nervios, que muerdo mis labios cada vez que escucho tu risa porque al no hacerlo, se que sonreiré como un estúpido y yo...No quiero que te des cuenta que te amo.

Sasuke-kun Tengo que irme, tengo que salir –dijiste no muy emocionada

Por dentro me puse triste pero solo pude decir un ok, lo cual ella lo tomo como si no me importara, pero la realidad es otra. No se expresarme, no sé cómo reaccionar a una situación así cuando nunca he sentido algo como esto. Pero la realidad es…Que no puedo estar sin ti.

_Y no puedo mentir,__  
__cada vez que te vas mi corazón se vuelve gris__  
__Y quiero estar contigo para ver tu cara__  
__Pero yo no puedo…__Otro día sin ti conmigo__  
__Es como una cuchilla que corta mi corazón __  
__Y puedo esperar puedo esperar para siempre__  
__Cuando me llamas mi corazón deja de latir__  
__Cuando no estás conmigo__  
__no se detiene la hemorragia__  
__puedo esperar… puedo esperar para siempre por ti_

Pasan las horas y espero a que te conectes, reviso el celular cada 5 minutos pero no estás en línea, me levanto y trato que mi cabeza piense en otra cosa que no seas tú, pero en realidad es algo imposible de hacer. Me dejo caer en mi cama, mirando el techo profundamente, Sakura….si supieras todo lo que te amo, te amo más de lo que lo demuestro, te amo tanto que solo hablando contigo me siento completo, aunque no lo demuestre.

Giro mi cabeza y por casualidad volví a conectarme, mi corazón latió rápido al ver el circulo verde a lado de tu nombre. Rápidamente me puse nervioso y comenzó a pelear en mi mente ¿Le hablo? O ¿No le hablo? Perdí la batalla, y finalmente le hable. Si supieras lo importante que eres para iniciar una conversación.

_Te ves tan hermosa hoy__  
__Cada vez que veo tu cara__  
__Eres todo lo que yo deseo__  
__es decir, quisiera despertar a tu lado__  
__Cuando miro tus ojos__  
__deseo ser el hombre para ti__  
__Y no puedo mentir,__  
__cada vez que te vas mi corazón se vuelve gris__  
__Y quiero estar contigo para ver tu cara__  
__Pero yo no puedo_

Hablábamos como siempre, con una confianza increíble y una conexión difícil de explicar, amo que no sé como contestaras a cada mensaje que te doy. Mi amor, eres una caja de sorpresas que cada día me encanta descifrar y ver la sorpresa que hoy me darás. No tienes idea de cuánto me encanta ver "Sakura Haruno está escribiendo…"

De un momento a otro, empezamos hablar del amor, me preguntaste quien me gustaba, yo solo limite a decirme es secreto cuando mi pecho gritaba desesperadamente tu nombre, tú me confesaste que te gusto y mi corazón se lleno de confusión.

No seas un idiota Sasuke, no la mereces…Es demasiada buena para ti, posiblemente nunca la conocerás en persona.

La conversación se convirtió en una pelea llena de sentimientos encontrados, respiro fuerte para no llorar. No llorare menos por algo así, entonces dime ¿Qué es este liquido que siento en mis mejillas? No puedo resistirlo, te amo con todo mi corazón pero no nos amarrare a una relación a distancia. No Sasuke, tienes que apartarla por su bien...aunque te destroces el corazón.

_Sé que es difícil decir adiós__  
__Supongo que es el precio justo a pagar__  
__Porque no estamos juntos_

_Pero de esta forma confirmo lo que siento__  
__Hasta conocernos no hay nada más que pueda hacer__  
__Y yo solo no puedo entender!__  
__(Y yo solo no puedo entender)_

No puedo imaginar los días sin ti, miento y miento hasta que yo mismo me lo crea, solo te quiero como amiga…Porque es lo mejor para nosotros, porque mi amor por ti es más grande que aceptare hacerme sufrir a mi mismo con la condición de no verte sufrir más por un amor.

Yo seré quien te cuide aunque tenga que cuidarte de mí mismo, siempre seré tuyo y tu siempre mía, aunque ahora no es nuestro momento…Porque la distancia unió nuestros corazones pero ahora los separa brutalmente. Observo la pantalla de mi laptop, la miro fríamente y decidido pero…Esto duele, duele mucho Sakura..

_Por un reflejo golpee el escritorio, __Otro día sin ti conmigo__  
__Es como una cuchilla que corta la derecha a través de mí__  
__Y puedo esperar… puedo esperar,__  
__puedo esperar para siempre (puedo esperar para siempre)__  
__Cuando me llamas mi corazón deja de latir__  
__Cuando no estás conmigo__  
__no se detiene la hemorragia__  
__puedo esperar… puedo esperar,__  
__puedo esperar para siempre__  
__puedo esperar para siempre__  
__puedo esperar para siempre_

_Sasuke-kun…Hasta luego –cerrando la laptop con mil lágrimas, aun sonrió porque conocí al amor._

_Sakura…Algún di aire por ti –de igual manera el cerro su laptop suspirando tristemente. _

_Por favor espérame…_

**¡Gracias por leer! Y zk.. Aasdasddafada :3 amen.**

**Pd: MENTI! Te ves guapo (: **


End file.
